


Confessions

by elldrith



Series: AyaChisa [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: (avert the innocent children's eyes), Awkward situations, F/F, Fluff, failed confession attempts, i don't know how to tag, kanon and kaoru are mentioned, tagged teen bc they Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldrith/pseuds/elldrith
Summary: Hina gives Chisato till the end of the week. Chisato seeks advice from her friends.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> i love ayachisa more than i love myself. lmk if this is any good or not.

_“I'll give you till the end of the week!” Hina had said to her, one day when they were eating breakfast together, waiting for the other PasuPare members to arrive._

_Chisato was confused. Had Hina asked her a favour she'd forgotten about? “Hina-chan, I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about,” Chisato put a polite smile on her face and took a sip of her tea to try to subdue the anxieties that began bubbling in her chest._

_Hina giggled, and pulled that face that told everyone she was up to something (it was one that Chisato dreaded). “You have till the end of the week to confess to Aya-chan, of course!” This confirmed Chisato's fears. However, Chisato was still an actress, so she would do her best to play dumb._

_“Hm? Confess what? I don't believe I'm hiding anything from Aya-chan.” Chisato was a liar. She knew exactly what Hina was talking about. But she was never going to admit it to anyone other than herself._

_Hina shook her head. “Don't lie Chisato-chan. You have till the end of the week to confess your love to Aya-chan, before I do it for you.” This mortified Chisato. She was certain she had told no one of her feelings, but Hina just happened to know? Well, she always did give off the impression that she knew more than she let on. Regardless, she would have to wait to deny all of Hina's accusations as Chisato could see Eve approaching their table._

 

Okay. There was no need to panic. Chisato had invited Aya up to the roof for lunch many times. And it was only Tuesday. She had time. And even if Aya rejected her, she doubted it would ruin anything for the band, Aya wasn't that kind of girl. No. She was sweet, and nice, and gentle, and had the loveliest voice, and the cutest smile. Yes, Chisato would be fine.

The door to the roof opened. It was show time.

“Ah, Chisato-chan! Today I made-”

“Oh, Koneko-chan, you've finally arrived!” Chisato interrupted, dying slightly on the inside from having to employ Kaoru's tactics. “Now that you are here, there is something I shall need your assistance with.”

Aya had her hand up to her mouth, trying to hide her smile. “Right, and what would that be?”

Chisato brought her hands up to her chest, and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart. “On this fine morn,” she began, although it was already noon “would you be willing to accept my hand, whilst we embark on a courtship together?” Chisato forced the words out before she could hesitate. She immediately regretted taking advice from Kaoru when Aya began laughing. Of course she was laughing, Chisato had made a complete fool out of herself. When had she ever taken Kaoru's advice before, why did she decide to start now?

“Chisato-chan,” Aya had said in between giggles, “your impression of Kaoru-san is so good! You must've spent too much time with her.” Well, at least she wasn't laughing at her confession. However, it seemed it would be harder to confess than Chisato initially thought. “C'mon, Chisato-chan, I made tofu steak for lunch today,” Aya said as she sat down on the wall.

Deflated, Chisato sat next to her.

 

This time, Chisato was more confident her plan would work. Kanon offered much more sensible advice than Kaoru could ever hope to.

After their live finished, Chisato worked up her courage to approach Aya, who was in the middle of undoing the bows in her hair.

“Aya-chan,” Aya turned around and smiled, and Chisato would later deny that her heart speeded up, “I think that you performed amazingly at the live today, as you always do. I'd like you to have this,” Chisato handed over her gift; a single light pink rose (it got her message across plainly, and was the perfect fit for Aya, Chisato thought).

“Chisato-chan, thank you! You always play the bass really well too!” Aya set the rose down on the table in front of her, before beginning to mess with her pigtails again.

Did she have nothing else to say? Did she accept Chisato's confession? Were they dating now? Or maybe-

“Chisato-chan, did you need anything else?” -she misunderstood.

Chisato was too felt too awkward to say anything now, so she gave her best “nope, everything's fine” smile before walking away to change out of her live outfit and wonder how she was ever going to muster up the courage to confess a third time.

 

Chisato was on a mission. She walked through the corridors with purpose, avoiding the gaze of any staff members who wanted to converse with her. It was Sunday, and she had to miss the PasuPare lesson they were having today, due to being tied up with another job. It worried Chisato because it meant that Hina had time alone with Aya, when she was unable to observe and ensure her confession was still a secret between her and Hina. She feared she was already too late.

She found Aya alone in their regular practice room, one of her pigtails undone whilst she scrolled through her phone. When Chisato entered the room she looked up, and flashed her blinding smile.

“Aya-cha-”

“Chisato-chan,” she interrupted, “I have something really important to say. Earlier I was talking with Hina-chan and-” oh no. She knew. Chisato was too late. Aya was about to tell her she was mistaken in her feelings and she should just forget about them. Aya was about to tell she she didn't feel the same. Aya was about to break her heart. “Chisato-chan, you don't need to look worried, it's nothing bad. At least, I hope it's nothing bad,” she nervously averted her eyes and began twiddling her fingers, a habit Chisato had picked up on that she did whenever she was scared or nervous. “Chisato-chan, Hina-chan told me that if I didn't tell you by then end of the week, that she would tell you herself, so I wanted to be the first to say this.” Aya took a deep breath. “Chisato-chan, I really like you!”

Chisato felt her heart speed up. What? Aya liked her? And Hina had threatened to tell Chisato if she didn't do it herself? It seemed they had both been played.  
“Aya-chan, I don't know if you mean you like me in the romantic way, but if you did then… I feel the same way.” Chisato could feel her face heat up. She felt Aya's hands grab her forearms as she stepped closer to her.

“Really? You like me too?” Chisato nodded, feeling slightly bashful at how close Aya was to her face. “Thank goodness,” Aya sighed, “I've been worrying about how to confess all week. I planned to when you invited me to the roof, but I chickened out after your impression of Kaoru-san.”

Chisato cringed internally at the memory. “To be honest, I was actually attempting to confess when doing my “impression” as you called it,” she didn't want to tell Aya about it, but the sweet mood of having her feelings returned caused her to be a little more candid than usual.

“Really? Oh jeez, I'm such an idiot,” after a beat, Aya seemed to realise how close she was, and her face turned red. “U-um, Chisato-chan, would you mind if I… kissed you?”

Chisato's face burned more. “Are- I don't think you're meant to ask that,” she said as she felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her.

“I- um- I didn't want to make you uncomfortable!” Aya realised too late that she might have done the opposite of what she set out to do.

“...yes,” Chisato began quietly. “Y-you can kiss me.”

Aya gave her a slight smile and tilted Chisato's head up. She slowly pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. It wasn't perfect- Chisato's grip on Aya's one ponytail was a little too tight for how gentle the kiss was, and Aya's lips trembled a little at the start, not to mention it lasted for an uncomfortably long time. It was far from the perfect kiss, but it was still the most memorable moment of Chisato's life.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @_elldrith_ i'm always looking for more bandori frens.


End file.
